Lizzie Hearts
'''Lizzie Hearts '''is a misunderstood Royal at Ever After High. She is proud of her destiny, though she wishes to be a kinder queen as all of the shouting hurts her throat. Despite this, she is still a Royal. Dating Daring Charming has been a problem in their destinies, as they feel they are withering away from it. Personality Lizzie is kind and caring. She is highly misunderstood, causing her to not have many friends. Not many people see the good in her, but as revealed in some episodes, she is a sweetheart. Appearance Lizzie has ebony hair with crimson streaks at the front. Her eyes are a green sort of teal. She has a heart on her left eye, which she paints on every morning to look more like her mother. Name "Lizzie" is short for "Elizabeth". It is a British name, likely due to her accent. Many British royals have been called Elizabeth in the past, so her name is appropriate for her. Setting Lizzie used to live in Card Castle in Wonderland before moving to Ever After. The Evil Queen placed a curse on her homeland, causing her and some other Wonderlandians to flee. Lizzie now has a certain hatred for Raven Queen. Lizzie Hearts is 17 years old. Family Lizzie is the daughter of the Queen of Hearts. It is unknown who her father is or if she has any other relatives. Friends Being very misunderstood, Lizzie finds it hard to make friends. The only people who truly understand her are the Wonderlandians, such as Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Alistair Wonderland and Madeline Hatter. Since moving to Ever After, she has made friends with Apple White, Blondie Lockes, and Briar Beauty whom she calls her "true friends". Romance Lizzie and Daring Charming are interested in each other, and it is possible Daring has a crush on her. He took her out on a date in "Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date", and that's likely when he started to develop feelings for her. He has flirted with her numerous times, in books and Mirror blogs.They also shared some background moments in Spring Unsprung. In Farrah Goodfairy's Diary, Daring has appeared to try and ask Lizzie out again. Pet Her pet hedgehog is Shuffle. Since childhood, Lizzie had always wanted a hedgehog. One day, the Queen set up a line of Shuffle and her siblings, and Lizzie chose Shuffle. Powers Lizzie can create anything you could imagine out of cards according to her bio. She can also telekinetically move objects. Early Life As a child, Lizzie had a happy life and enjoyed having tea parties and playing with her friends. Lizzie's mother bacame close with an old woman who kept whispering "poison" in her ear. Due to this, the Queen became suspicious of everybody and stopped Lizzie from attending parties and play-dates with her friends. One day, the Queen decided to lock Lizzie in her room. Lizzie heard screaming and begged to be let out, until Kitty grabbed her and poofed out of the window to find safety from the Evil Queen's curse. That was the last time Lizzie saw wonderland. Class Schedule *General Villainy *Grimmnastics *Princessology *Drama *Kingdom Management *Tall-Tale Studies *Science & Sorcery Colour Scheme Lizzie's colour scheme consists: black, gold and red.﻿ Gallery image1-LizzieHearts.jpg|Lizzie with her cards Lizzie SU.jpg|Lizzie's Spring Unsprung outfit EAH_Dizzie_LizPic.png|Lizzie doesn't approve of Daring's drawing Kitty_Lizzie_-_Thronecoming.png|Lizzie and Kitty at Thronecoming ﻿ ﻿ Category:Students Category:Wonderlandians Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Royals Category:Lizzie Hearts pages